Three Days, Three Flowers
by TwinkleLights123
Summary: Percy's been acting strange lately. Not talking to Grover or Annabeth AND going to the Demeter cabin? Downright abnormal. Annabeth's getting paranoid. After TLO, except the kiss hasn't happened yet. Thanks to ilovemybestfriends for inspiring me!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this story! Please review and you get... a virtual cookie! (::) Anyways, the end of TLO never happened. So Percy and Annabeth never got together, sorry, don't kill me! (But don't worry, they will in the end ;) but that's in the third chapter) Also there is Tratie in here. I hope you like it! And, if you liked this, read my other story, Annabeth's New School and Checkmate. Thanks a bunch! Peace out. :)**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**P.S. I'd like to thank Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter for inspiring me to write this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day, One Flower

Percy's been acting strange lately. He barely hangs out with Grover and me these days. He's usually near the beach which is normal, or strawberry fields which is not so normal or lingering around the Demeter Cabin, which is _extremely _abnormal. I'm so glad that he wanted to talk to me today.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy yelled, running toward me during my archery practice._

_"Yeah?" I asked, putting down my bow and arrow._

_"Can you meet me at the beach around 7:30PM today?" he asked. I shrugged before nodding and went back to archery practice._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Right now I'm waiting at the beach, staring at the trees on the other side. I glanced at my new watch I got from my dad for my birthday. It was purple and the hands were grey. 7:45. He's late by fifteen minutes.

What a Seaweed Brain.

Then I heard a _SPLASH!_ coming from the water. I immediately flung my head in that direction. I saw a figure coming out of the water. It was Percy, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. I flushed bright pink.

Then he came out of the water and dried himself using the powers of Poseidon. My best friend is named Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. But we call him Percy, I gave him a nickname too; Seaweed Brain. He calls me Wise Girl.

He has messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He's kinda tan and has a six pack which I just found out. He's foolish, kind, brave and unselfish. He's been offered to be a God and he declined. He's basically the savior of Olympus.

He also had something in his hands, but I couldn't tell what.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Hi, Wise Girl," he said. "I have a present for you." I blushed.

"You didn't have to," I said, frowning. Actually, you should have. Your never hanging out with me anymore. It's the least you could do.

"I found this underwater a few days ago," he said. He was holding a white flower. It looked beautiful and classic too. It also sparkled slightly, I touched one of it's petals, it felt like velvet.

"I saw a whole lot of them under a cave, I could bring you their someday," he said. "The whole cave sparkled, it was guarded by sharks, but they let me pass." I nodded. I really wanted to see the cave now.

"Can you bring me tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Sure," he said, grinning his lop-sided grin which would make any girl crazy for him. Not me, exactly, I've seen it a million times but it was enough to make my palms go slightly sweaty.

"OK, same time, same place tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and then he tucked the flower in my hair.

"You look nice," he said blushing. I blushed too.

"Uh... Thanks," I said.

"It's almost pass curfew," he said, getting up. I got up as well and he gave me a hug. He was taller then me this year. He smelled of the ocean and his breath tickled my neck causing it to break out into goosebumps.

"'Night, Wise Girl," he said, then he pulled away from the hug. My brain was still in orbit as he walked back to his cabin. He was about to open the door.

"'Night, Seaweed Brain!" I hollared. He stopped and looked back. He gave me his signature grin, waved and stepped inside his cabin. Then I took the flower out of my hair and stared at it for awhile. I walked to my cabin afterwards.

"Hey, where did you get that flower?" Lizzie asked me.

Lizzie was thirteen years old and my half-sister. She was new to camp and she was just claimed two nights ago. She was a great younger sister and loved talking about architecture. She had stormy grey eyes like the rest of us and long, straight brown hair.

"I got it from a friend," I said. "Do you have a vase?" She nodded and handed me a small vase. It was a pale, jade green which seemed to match the flower.

"Can I use it?" I asked. "I'll pay you back."

"Umm, sure," she said. "That'll be six dollars, please!" She stuck out her hand and I rolled my eyes and paid her. Then I stuck the flower inside. I was about to go out and get some dirt when I remembered what he said about finding the flower underwater.

I grabbed my water bottle and poured it inside the vase and stuck the flower inside. Lizzie came next to me. When I stuck the flower inside, it glowed and sparkled even more then before.

"Wow," whispered Lizzie, awestruck. I softly chuckled. I placed it on a nearby bookshelf then went to brushed my teeth. When I was done, I went to my bed. Just when I was about to drift off, I felt someone tugging at blanket. I looked up and saw Lizzie.

"Can you get me one?" Lizzie whispered. I sighed and nodded. She left and I fell asleep, dreaming about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Hi! Like this so far? Thanks to anyone who reviews! Reviews are appreciated and always welcomed to join the review page! :) Love ya guys a bunch. Tune in for next chapter, I'd probably post it tomorrow or on Tuesday. Percabeth Forever!**

**~TL**

**Next Chapter: Second Day, Second Flower**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big thanks to AnnabethIsTheBest, percabeth777, kiya1532, percyjacksonROCKS, AnikaandAJ, Julia, wisegirl1333, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter and XDiheartpercyjacksonXD. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one. Also, the third chapter will be better. Don't worry, lots of Percabeth for the final chapter. Sorry if they're OOC too. Also, if you like this story, can you please read my other ones? They're pretty good, they're called: Annabeth's New School and Checkmate. Love ya guys a whole bunch! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Day, Two Flowers

I woke up, finding myself staring at the flower Percy gave me yesterday. Then I got out of my bed and went into the mini washroom in the Athena Cabin. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put it in a tight ponytail and then I went to my wardrobe.

I didn't have that much clothes but I had a fair quantity. This week we were aloud to wear anything we wanted. So I wore a yellow tank top and navy blue jean shorts. I quickly put on my grey flats and went to eat breakfast.

I went to the Athena table. A few of my siblings were already there. Athena kids like to wake up early, but if you disturb us then we could be very vicious. In other words, we would rip your head out. Insert reassuring smiley face here. As I sat down, I swiftly glanced at Percy. His sea green eyes met mine but then I teared my gaze away from him.

I scraped some of my ripest berries into the fire.

"Athena," I murmured, then I sat down.

I ate my waffles and other leftover berries quickly and went to teach Percy Anciet Greek. He was getting better now, but I still have to teach him.

He still has much to learn. I went back to my cabin and grabbed my Greek architecture book, then I went to the bench I usually taught Percy. He was always late so I sat down and began reading. I was on chapter ten, reading about structure. I read twenty-four pages before he finally came.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, sitting down next to me. He wore his faded orange Camp shirt and khaki shorts.

"Percy," I greeted, putting my bookmark into the book and setting the book down next to me. Then I began talking about some monsters where we left off and told him who defeated it and how. The class finally ended at Heracules.

"I'll tell you more about the twelve Labors of Heracules tomorrow, 'kay?" I suggested.

He nodded and I gathered my book and went back to my cabin. I left my architecture book on my bed. Then I went to Master Archery class, the class is only for people who are very good at archery.

Unlike Percy, I'm very talented in archery. Anyways, Chiron was teaching this class. Eight children of Apollo were in this class. Malcolm and I were the only Athena kids. Two Hermes kid were in this class.

The Apollo kids usually never miss. I typically miss when I'm distracted or in deep concentration on something other than the bullseye, or when I'm depressed. (With Luke and all) Malcolm and the two Hermes kids miss from time to time. But we're usually pretty good.

I took an arrow and put it in position with my bow. Then I strung it and it hit the bulls eye. I took another arrow and aimed. The class continued for another half an hour before I went to sword training. I went to the arena and took out my knife. I always used it but, from time to time, I would use a sword.

Anyways, today I was going to use Luke's knife. It brings a lot of good memories but lots of bad as well. But either way, I would use it. I usually spar with Percy, so I went to find him. When I finally found him, he was being tailed by a bunch of Aphrodite girls.

Well, _of course_. I snort with annoyance. Ever since Percy defeated Kronos, he was popular at camp. He can never know if anyone new he meets is a genuine person or just wants to be around the hero of Olympus. That's why he usually sticks with his first friends.

"Back off," I snapped harshly, pushing through the crowd of Aphrodite girls.

I grabbed Percy's wrist and stomped off to the arena. The Aphrodite girls stared at me in awe and didn't follow us. Then I whipped out a sword and got into my fighting position. I didn't feel like using Luke's knife anymore.

"Aren't you going to get your sword out?" I demanded.

He stared at me and finally snapped out of it and grabbed Riptide. He uncapped it and got into fighting position. He smirked and feinted a left. I dodged it and tried to stab his chest. He used his sword to dodge and I elbowed him and he stumbled. I used my sword to swing at his neck, he ducked and tried to fight back. But I dodged all of that.

I knew he was going easy on me but, oh well.

"Don't go easy on me," I snap after a while, catching his hit on the sword.

"Fine," he said, pouting.

Then he went faster and swifter. I could barely see him, only glances of his black hair. But I managed to dodge still, ADHD helped a lot actually. But finally after a while he got me and stole my sword. He used both the swords to point at my neck. He smirked at me and gave me back my sword.

I managed a smile and we went back to fighting. We sparred for another few minutes and then we went our separate ways. I went to art class after, then some other classes according to my schedule. When it was dinner time I quickly got up and scrapped in my most fresh slice of steak.

"Athena," I murmured, then I whispered.

I could smell a whiff of olives and the other goods people left before me. Then I left to eat my food. I ate steak, berries and two loaves of bread. This week, we had to eat lots of berries for each meal. Why, you may ask?

Because the satyrs are having their exams or something soon. That's why they have to practice their woodland magic. That's why they go to the strawberry fields to practice. I love berries, but it gets tiring after a while. I mean, _every bloody meal_. I can't stand that. No one can.

When I was finished, I handed my plate to a wood nymph and went to the beach. Percy was late, or I was simply early. Nah, Percy's late. I waited for another few minutes.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy shouted. Then he jogged over. "Sorry I'm late."

"You say that every time," I said in mock-annoyance and rolled my eyes. Then he sat next to me. He was holding flowers again.

"What is up with you and flowers these days?" I asked, amused. He blushed.

"Well, they do look pretty," he said, rubbing the back of his head using his other hand.

"Here," he said, giving me one. "You can take one."

"Thanks," I said.

Then I stuck the flower into my hair. "Are you gonna bring me to the cave now?" He nodded, then grabbed my arm and we plunged inside the cool waters. He made a big bubble for us and I felt better. Then he began swimming off to the left.

"Hey," I called, sounding odd as if I was in a recording and older. "Wait up." Then I quickly started kicking towards him. He looked back and smirked. After a few minutes, seven to be exact, we saw a few sharks. Then he grabbed my hand and we swam through them. After a few more minutes, four to be exact, I saw a huge cave that was glowing.

I let go of his hand and started swimming over to the cave. When I got to the cave, I was stunned. They're was a huge field with beautiful glowing flowers. They're were all sorts of colours too. Whites, pink, blues, greys, yellows and other colours too.

I thought about Lizzie and how she wanted me to bring a flower back to her. She likes yellow, I remembered. I grabbed a yellow flower and stuck it in my hair too. Then, finally, Percy swam over.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "The sharks were following me. I finally got rid of them when I threw a stick for them to fetch." Then he swam closer to me. His sea green eyes really do look like the sea. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Anyways," I said. "Why'd you pick white for me? There are so many other colours." He blushed.

"Well," he said. "I thought white fit you best. You're classic and pretty too."

Then he blushed harder as he realized what he said. I blushed too and widened my eyes in suprise. _He called me pretty._ But I decided to not go on about that part. He may just take it back. Besides, I can use it against him later too.

Then I grabbed his arm and we swam farther into the cave.

"How far does this cave go?" I asked. He shrugged and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We went in further before all we could see was darkness. I'm sure Percy can see a bit further but I couldn't so I suggested we leave now. He nodded and we swam back to the surface.

"Can you dry me?" I asked. He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder and I immediantly was dry. He looked extremely tired afterwards and I wondered if doing this was hard.

"Thanks," I said sincerely. "'Night Percy."

"'Night Annabeth," he said. He gave a parting smile and walked back to his cabin. I walked to the Athena cabin and Lizzie ambushed me.

"Did you get a flower for me?" she asked, excitedly. She was basically jumping up and down in excitement. I nodded and handed her the yellow one from my hair.

"Why do you have another flower?" Lizzie asked, pointing at my hair. What's she talking about? Then I realized that Percy gave me a flower today. I took it out of my hair and stared.

It was a tulip. Didn't flowers have meanings? I should ask someone tomorrow from the Demeter cabin to tell me what a tulip's meaning is.

"So," Lizzie said. "How'd you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me," I muttered. I hope she didn't hear me for some reason. But somehow she managed. She has radar ears.

"Same person?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, blushing. We seemed pleased with the answer and hopped back to her bed. My siblings were all reading or scribbling on a piece of scrap paper; no doubt recording something.

I stuck the tulip into the same vase as yesterday and went into the mini washroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and put on my PJ's. Which included purple tank top and purple fuzzy pants with grey owls on it. I left my hair down and jumped onto my bed. I immediantly felt very, very sleepy.

I finally fell asleep, dreaming of a beach with the sunset.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Also, I'm really, really sorry that it was pretty short. Next chapter will be really long. That's a promise and a swear on the River Styx. Trust me now? I'm also really busy these days and I can barely update. I'm really busy, 'cause my parents own a restaurant now. So, I have to help out there. Anyways, peace out! I'll try and update ASAP. Virtual ice cream for everyone who reviews! :)**

**~TL~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Big thanks to anonymous, Anaduri, lucy, amy-x-ian-forever, mindbender10, storyteller1425, anonymous, AnnabethIsTheBest, percabeth777, kiya1532, percyjacksonROCKS, AnikaandAJ, Julia, wisegirl1333, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter and XDiheartpercyjacksonXD. Love ya guys a bunch! It'd would be very long and the best in this story!**

**TO MY RECENT REVIEWERS:**

**Anonymous: Tratie's in this chapter. Don't you worry!**

**AnnabethIsTheBest: You'll find out 'what's up' with Percy and flowers this chapter. It's really cute. But kinda OOC.**

**amy-x-ian-forever: Yes, my parents own a restaurant. It's pretty cool but the bad thing is I have to help out like everyday. So I won't be updating for a while. but you don't have to worry for this chapter 'cause it's finished now.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Days, Three Flowers

I woke up finding myself facing the flowers Percy gave me. For the second time this week. I got out of bed and went to the washroom and took a quick, cool shower. I brushed my teeth and combed my golden locks. It was more controlled this time 'cause I took a shower first. I put my hair into the usual tight ponytail, got my grey owl earrings on and strolled to my wardrobe.

Casual or fancy?

I laughed. It was kinda obvious. I put on a purple tank top and blue jean shorts. I slapped on a pair of grey sneakers and grabbed my invisibility hat and stuffed it into my jean pocket. It brought me comfort and I felt as if Athena was with me. I put on my grey and purple watch and quickly put it on. I went to breakfast and grabbed my plate.

"Athena," I murmured.

Then I scraped some ripe strawberries inside. I sat down at the Athena table and ate my toast and left over berries. I quickly ate it and ran to teach Percy. I was kinda late since I accidentally overslept so breakfast had to be eaten fast. So now he was earlier then me. For the first time, ever.

"Seaweed Brain," I greet, breathlessly.

"Oh," Percy said surprised. "Hey, Wise Girl!" He was wearing a faded green t-shirt that complimented his eyes and khaki shorts. I composed my posture and clothes and sat down.

"Sorry I was late," I said.

"It's OK," Percy said with a smirk. I glared daggers at him.

"OK, let's continue where we left off," I said. We continued talking about Heracules. Then we went to Achilles and Theseus. After, the class ended.

"I'll teach you about some more monsters next time," I said. He nodded and I went to my next daily class: master archery class.

I headed there and grabbed my bow and arrow. I aimed and fired five times, not missing a single one. Then it was sword fighting time. I went to the sword arena and grabbed Luke's knife. I waited for Percy again. Hopefully he's not being tailed by those Aphrodite girls again.

After three more minutes he finally came over, albeit a bit breathlessly.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Being tailed by those nasty Aphrodite girls," Percy said, scratching the back of his head. "I finally got rid of him by ditching them near the beach." I knew what he meant by that.

We were swimming and he went down underwater where I couldn't get to. He surprised me by swimming back up another way and tapping me on the shoulder. It freaked me out and it was a good thing that I accidentally punched him in the nose.

It wasn't fair though since he was invincible and it hurt me more then it hurt him.

"I see," I said. "Are we going to spar anytime soon?" I put a hand on my hip and I saw him staring at me for a long time. I snapped my fingers near his face.

"Hello?" I asked. "Earth to Percy?"

He finally snapped out of it and grabbed Riptide, he uncapped it and we sparred. He won three times and I won two. He was way better then me now, probably 'cause he bears the curse of Achilles.

"Hey, can you meet me at the beach at 7:30PM tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied quickly. Then I went to my next class. Next I went to art. After I had a free class. Meaning I can do anything I liked. Usually, I would just read my architecture book. But I just remembered that I had to ask someone from the Demeter cabin what tulips meant. I started walking toward that direction, thinking about tulips. When I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's OK," Katie Gardner said. Wait, isn't she in the Demeter cabin?

"Katie?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow warily.

"Do you know the meaning of tulips?" I asked. She nodded, relieved.

"It means a declaration of love," Katie replied. I immediantly blushed.

"Oh my Gods!" Katie shrieked like an Aphrodite girl. "Did someone give you a tulip? Was it Percy?" I felt heat going up to my cheeks.

"You are _so_ blushing," Katie said, excitedly. "It's true then."

"No, it's not him," I denied furiously. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, it was him." She shrieked.

"Congrats!" Katie said, hugging me. "You should probably give him a flower back to show your feelings."

"Like a rose?" I asked. I didn't know much about flowers.

"That's too obvious," Katie said softly. "You should get him a red carnation. It means love."

"Where am I going to get one?" I asked.

She pointed her hand toward the ground and muttered something in Ancient Greek. Then a plant immediantly sprouted at the spot she pointed to. It grew and grew into a red carnation. She kneed down and picked it up. Then she handed me the flower gently.

"Thanks," I replied greatfully. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you." She laughed and waved it away. Then there was an awkward silence when I remembered the latest thing about the Demeter daughter. "So rumor has it that you're dating someone. Who is it?"

She blushed and her ears turned slightly red.

"I-I can't tell," Katie replied. I gave her my puppy dog eyes, which always worked. She sighed.

"OK, fine, I'll tell you," Katie said. "But do not tell anyone, 'kay? Especially the Aphrodite kids. They've been pestering me for ages." I nodded.

"It's Travis," she said blushing.

"I knew it," I replied, grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes.

"I wish he was more romantic though," Katie said. "He's funny, that's for sure. But I really wished that he could be just a little more romantic." I nodded. Then I suddenly had the greatest idea ever. OK, maybe it's the second best idea I've ever had. 'Cause then I had this great design for the Poseidon temple... Whatever, I just knew how to make it up to Katie.

"I'll try and make it up to you," I said. "'Kay? I need to go now by the way."

She nodded bewildered and I power walked to the Hermes cabin. I banged on the door. Hard. The door swung open and there was Travis's much more annoying twin, Connor Stoll.

"Are you a customer?" Connor asked me skeptically. See, Connor and Travis are the best thieves at camp now that Luke was gone. They have this special service which would steal things for you. You just have to pay him a few drachmas for their services.

"No," I replied. I had use their services once. But it was only to get materials to celebrate Malcolm's birthday a year back.

"Then why are you here?" Connor asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen Travis?" I asked. He looked at me bewildered.

"Man does Travis work fast," Connor said surprised. "And it's always with the..." He trailed off and I gave him my: _What-the-Hades-do-you-mean? _look.

"Well," I prompted in annoyance. "Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him at the arena," he said.

"Thanks," I said, turning on my heel. My blonde locks smacked his face. I power walked to the arena seeing Katie on my way. I smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back. When I got to the arena I looked for Travis. There were lots of people here today. I finally found him sword fighting with someone. I think it was Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin. I power walked over.

"Hey, Travis," I said. Travis timed-out with Will and Will went to grab his towel. Probably to wipe the sweat of him, since he was sweating pretty hard.

"Yeah?" Travis asked annoyed slightly that I interrupted him and his fight. He was probably about to win.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it first?" he asked skeptically.

"I know about your relationship with Katie," I said.

"Seriously?" he asked, gaping at me. "So we're going to tell everyone now? That's great!"

"Er, not exactly," I said. "I forced it out of her." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you here then?"

"Can you be more romantic with Katie?" Iasked. Clean and simple. I also glared at him intimidatingly and he stepped back.

"Sure," Travis said. "But how?"

"You can get her flowers," I said with a grin.

"But how?" he asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the son of Hermes," I said. "Messenger of the Gods, God of travel and thieves." Realization dawned on his face.

"_Oh."_

"Well," I said. "Don't actually steal it. More like use your skills to get out of camp and buy her flowers."

I could tell he wasn't listening to me. I walked away, but still smiling a little. I felt good that, in a way, I was doing something good for someone. Then I accidentally bumped into someone knocking them over. Again. For the second time today. How come I'm so klutzy today?

It was Rachel. Not the oracle one, but the daughter of Demeter, I think. She was a new camper from a few weeks ago. She was a petite kinda girl, but she was actually pretty smart and strong. Well, from what I've heard. She has long, wavy black hair and warm but dark brown eyes that goes great with her olive-ish skin.

"Sorry," I said, blushing embarrassedly.

"It's OK," she said. I offered her my hand, which she gratefully took. I hauled her up, she was actually pretty light. It's like holding up a stack of books. Not too heavy, not to light- OK, gods that sounded dumb. I am so glad I didn't say it out loud.

"So," I said awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," she said. "It's my free period. I was just gonna visit my boyfriend and hand him a water bottle."

"OK," I said. "So... Not to be noisy... But, who is he?"

"He's Will Solace," she said. "From the Apollo cabin."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

"So," Rachel said awkwardly. "I heard you have a crush on Percy." See? Everyone at camp here knows. It's like they're stalkers. They should totally get a life!

"I don't know," I blurted out. Curse you ADHD!

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, smiling. I didn't really know her well but she seemed nice enough. Also, I really need to spill. Keeping it locked inside is not really good.

"Sure," I said. "But what about the water bottle?"

"I'll just give it to him later," she said. "He never asked for it, so there's no harm in waiting. So, since when have you _possibly_ had a crush on him?"

"Okay," I said. "I've 'possibly' had this crush on him ever since I got to dance with him after the 'holding the sky' thing. But he's my best friend for Gods' sake!"

"Keep talking," Rachel said. "Do you ever get jealous or anything?"

"Sometimes, I guess," I said, blushing. This conversation is getting kinda awkward. "I get jealous whenever he's hanging out with any girls. Except for me, of course. I got jealous when he spent time with Rachel. And I was really upset when he stayed with Calypso for two weeks. But it's more because I get upset easily so..."

"Uh huh," Rachel said, nodding. "Any extra things?"

"Well," I said. "He was acting strange a few days ago. He kept on going to your cabin or he would go to the strawberry fields. I have no idea what's he doing. He's usually an open book, but not anymore. Well, actually, he's still kinda blunt. But he's not like before either."

"Uh huh," Rachel said again. "So, do you still talk to him and stuff?"

"Well," I said, blushing. "Yeah. We meet usually after curfew, at the beach. He keeps giving me flowers. But don't tell on us for going out after curfew, 'kay?"

"Sure," she said. "Will and I usually do it all the time. We go to Thalia's tree. Don't tell on us too?"

"I won't," I said, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Great," she said, smiling. "Also, I think he likes you too. I mean, if he actually likes you for just a friend, why would he give you flowers?"

"I don't know," I said, blushing. "But tonight I'm meeting him again and I'm gonna give him a carnation and see what happens."

"Oh," Rachel said excitedly. "That's great! Carnations mean love."

"I know," I said. Then I realized I was gonna be late for rock climbing lessons. "Hey, I have to go now. I'm kind of later for a lesson."

"Okay," she said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I saw her walking over to Will and Travis.

Then I ran to my lesson. I loved the wind in my hair and I almost didn't care if I was late or not. When I finally got there, I saw that no one else was there. Then I realized that this lesson was canceled because yesterday they announced that they were going to add new traps and things to the volcano to make it more challenging.

After a few more classes, it was finally dinner time. I was exhausted and I really wanted to drink or eat something. I went to the dining pavilion and grabbed my plate, then I went to the fire to give Athena my offering.

"Athena," I murmured, dropping a delicious looking piece of steak.

I smelled olives from the fire and I went back to my seat. I ate all of my food as quickly as I could. I noticed Rachel and Katie looking at me so I smiled and waved. They smiled and waved back of course. Then I went to cabin six and grabbed the carnation.

I went to the beach. I tried to hide it behind my back so Percy wouldn't see it. I finally mastered it and not a second too late.

"Hey," Percy said, grinning. He was holding something behind his back. Flower, probably.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"So," he said, plopping down beside me. "What's behind your back?"

"What's behind yours?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"OK," he said. "We'll both bring out whatever's behind our backs on three. One."

"Two," I said.

"Three," we said simultaneously. Then we thrust out our hand. We each were holding a red carnation. He was blushing and I felt heat rising up to my cheeks too.

"So," he started awkwardly. "You like me too?"

"You like me?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do," he said. "I mean, who wouldn't like you? Any sane boys would like you." I blushed and he blushed as he realized what he said. He's definitely blunt still.

"I like you too," I said softly. He had a huge smile on his face. His face is really close to mine. If I moved a few inches...

Then I started noticing the little things.

The sun was setting, Percy's face was inches away from mine, Travis and Katie were near the forest talking, Percy's face was centimeters away from mine, Rachel and Will were at Thalia's tree and Percy's face was millimeters away from mine. Then, finally, our lips touched.

This was probably the best day of my life.

My arms were around his neck. I slowly let my one of my hands run around his silky jet black hair. It was just like how I imagined it. Well, not that I actually did imagined how if felt before. It just came up, okay? Okay, okay, I did imagine it twelve times before. Sue me.

One of his hands were around my waist. The other was in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. Not that I had any objections, of course. It felt as if we kissed for days or months, probably. But my smart side of the brain was still in tact, kinda. We had only been kissing for three minutes. I felt dizzy, I was actually kissing the guy I liked!

We finally stopped kissing for air. We were breathing hard.

I began to notice the little things again. Such as, Travis kissing Katie. Katie having a pretty gardenia in her hair. Will and Rachel making out. Yuck. But I bet me and Percy would do that someday. Yuck, still. I am so not ready.

"You know?" Percy asked, letting his whole body fall into the sand. "You're actually my first kiss."

"Really?" I asked, amused. How can he not have kissed anyone before?

"Well," he said laughing. "Rachel kissed me before. But you first 'cause of Mt. St. Helens." I laughed.

"Uh huh," I said, with a small smile.

"Well," he said. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I have to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

"Yeah?" I said, hoping he would continue.

"Then up on Olympus," he continued. Thank the Gods. "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to," I said. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. Even just a little. I mean, a _God_! Immortal, you'll never have to worry much. It would be great, right?

"Well," he said. "Maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..."

"Anyone in particular?" I asked softly. I was trying to hide my laughter of joy, but it somehow managed to slip through in a smile. He was also looking at the same time. Darn.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!" I said. Lies. All lies.

"You are so not making this easy," he said. I laughed and I suddenly put my hands around his neck.

"I am never, ever going to make this easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get use to it." Then kissed him. I felt as if my brain was melting through my whole body.

**(Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns this area. This is from TLO, just in Annabeth's POV. Don't sue me!)**

I couldn't think very clearly. We finally stopped kissing for air. We watched the sunset for a while and he walked me to my cabin, holding hands swinging them back and forth. When we got there, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"'Night," I said. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"'Night," he said, running his hand into his shaggy, messy and sleek jet black hair. "Do you want to go out for pizza or something tomorrow?" His sea green eyes shining hopefully.

"Sure," I asked. "Why not?"

I grinned at him, he grinned back. Then he turned and walked toward the Poseidon cabin when I went to the Athena cabin. Lizzie was standing there, arms crossed and staring at me as if I just dropped from the moon.

"You so have got to dish," Lizzie said. I rolled my eyes, using the signature one I always use. Then I sat down on my bed and began telling her everything that happened today.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like it. The end is kinda crappy, I guess, but... Now that school is back, I am so busy! I have to get an instrument soon for band class. I lost my old instrument. Anyways, if I have lots of reviews asking me to redo the last chapter, I'll be glad to do so. Please review people! But, no flames! Love ya guys a bunch! ;) Hope you have a nice day and remember to smile.**

**~~TL~~**


End file.
